126659-struggling-to-make-plat
Content ---- ---- Thanks so much for the information Ketil. I had forgot about the elder points thing. I'll keep running shiphands also as they seem to be a rewarding thing to do at level 50. I just need to be a bit more patient as you say things improve a lot at elder cap, looking forward to getting there :) I'm really excited about housing and have an idea of the kind of house I want to make so plat is very important. | |} ---- First off, get to level 50. That opens up the Veteran Shiphands, which are reasonably rewarding and quick to run. Second, when you obtain non-junk items, don't just sell them to an NPC vendor--look to see if they have any value on the auction house or commodity exchange in the capital city. Instead of simply using the "sell now" option you can choose to list an item for sale at a considerably higher price using the "sell order" option. You can also often buy commodities for vastly reduced prices by using the "buy order" option instead of the "buy now" option. They take a little longer for the transaction to happen, but end up being huge money savers. Edit: Getting to level 50 goes much faster if you complete missions that are either: 1-3 levels above your current level, or world/zone story missions, which give vastly improved experience points in comparison to tasks. | |} ---- Hi Yasfan, I'm really looking forward to the veteran shiphands, I'm sure they will help a lot. I didn't think of trying to sell junk items on the auction house as I was sure no one would want them, I'll try seeing if that works for me. The thing about the auction house is that I never seem to do well with it. I'm pretty bad with understanding what are good deals and what are not. I'm going to use your advice though and see if I can improve how I can make money with it. I've been trying to do quests that are a higher level like you suggest but more often than not I end up dead :( but I'll keep trying. Thanks for the awesome advice :) | |} ---- Part of the key to the auction house is to understand that the prices you see people trying to sell stuff for are not necessarily competitive. They're just the prices at which people are offering stuff that nobody has been willing to buy at that price yet. ;) They are often wildly inflated fantasies on the part of sellers who think they can charge whatever they want and someone, somewhere will buy it. Another part is to understanding both the auction house and the commodities exchange is that after you list something, someone else will likely come along and offer it at a slightly lower price than you simply so that buyers purchase their stuff instead of your stuff. Then they make plat and you get nothing. Any time you're at the AH/CX, just check your listings against the current prices to make sure that what you're trying to sell hasn't been completely undercut by others. If it has been, relist it to undercut them if you can still turn an acceptable profit off your listings by doing so. On the commodities market, you can choose to sell items now to whoever is offering the most money, or to place a sell order and see if any buyers will pay it. A good way to know if an item is good to sell now or as an order is to compare the sell now price to the sell order price. If you can sell something now for a price close to the sell order price, you might as well just sell it off now. But if the sell order price is a lot higher than the sell now price, usually that means that you can make a lot more plat with a sell order than you can with a sell now option. Finally, nothing beats knowing how much things usually cost. There's a lot of people who manipulate the crap out of the market trying to create temporary shortages that drive up demand for their goods. If you have a general idea of how much something has selling for over the last few weeks, you're much less likely to get caught up in a price spike simply because the prices are very high during a particular day when someone bought up all of the existing supply. As far as quests go, if you're finding it impossibly difficult to beat content just one or two levels above you, you may want to look at some of the guides on the forums in the Classes section to see if the build you're using could be improved. It won't necessarily be easy to do quests above your level, but it probably shouldn't be killing you very often if you have a robust build you're working with. Good luck! :) | |} ---- I'm going to use this post as a reference, It's really helpful. I've already noticed how different the prices are on the same item, It kind of throws me off a lot but I realize It's just people trying to sell something over priced in the hope someone will buy it, just like you said. I have also found there is an auction house addon to make things easier for players like me. I'm going to read up more on it and see if it's something that might help. As I mentioned in my original post, this is my first mmo, what I meant by that was it's my first on my own. I played wow and lotro but only with my parents so I was never allowed to go near the auction house unfortunately. Because of that I'm truly lost and mainly just keep away from it, it is fun though. I didn't mean it to seem like I was completely new to mmo's. I should probably have asked for help before but I was kind of embarrassed, was stupid to wait till I was level 45 :unsure: to do so. I have been reading an engineer guide lately and my set up seems to be pretty good. One thing I noticed Today was that my little bots are set to aggressive instead of defensive (cant believe i missed that) so that explains why I seem to get attacked everywhere I go :lol: The holocrypt guy must be fed up seeing me all the time, he is funny though so it's not all bad. I haven't been able to kill elite mobs yet but I reckon if I can kill them I'll most likely get more money than the regular ones so I'll keep trying that also. Thanks again for taking the time to help :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They sure are :wub: Thanks again everyone for the help, I'm a lot more confident I'll make the plat I need when I finally get to elder game. My housing plot has already been planned and just waiting for the money to start coming in :) | |} ---- Infestation is fast if you're in a group, but it's hard to get gold medal on it if you're running it solo because you have so little time to seal up bulkheads and fight off aliens in the same area. And gold medals give you considerably more reward at the end of the mission, including PPPs that you can sell or use to play gamblebox RNG hell. Personally, I find M13 to be the fastest one to reliably complete the optional components for a gold medal even if playing solo, followed by Space Madness. Neither can be blasted through as quickly as Infestation, but both are much more reliable successes. | |} ---- If you are a ranged class you can pull all those mobs up the ramp without starting the event to seal the bulkheads, making it easy to get gold every time. If you can't do that then I agree, infestation is not the best one to solo gold every time. my preference is also to do outpost m13 and space madness. they are not that much slower to solo and getting gold is reliably easy at the bottom of the list is deep space exploration, which is fun but takes longer than the others and the gauntlet which is too RNG in the splorg area to reliably get gold every time. | |} ---- ---- ---- U need to close the hull breaches before the crew members(one pr. breach) are sucked out, its kinda hard to see em, if u dont know they are there. | |} ---- ---- ---- wow, that has jumped up since last week when it was at 16.5p | |} ---- its 26p20g BO - ON JABBIT. *cupcake*ing muricans, think they the only people in this world. | |} ---- wait, we aren't???? /joking. Didn't know such a difference in Europe vs America in the cost. That sucks. | |} ---- Maybe you need to get some... "Perspective". (the addon) | |} ----